The Way To Eden
by Katarin MoonStar
Summary: It's in the way he reacts to things in a way completely different form before. UPDATED
1. The Way to Eden

Title: The Way To Eden  
  
Fandom: RFR  
  
Pairing: Travis/Ed/Ted, Ed/Ted, Travis/ Robbie (UST)  
  
Rating: R for revised explicit sexual content  
  
Warnings: As you can see from the pairing, it's a threesome, if that bothers you don't read it.  
  
Archive: My site (katarinshaven.bravehost.com), WWOMB, ff.net, anyone else, you want it ask and ye shall receive.  
  
Feedback: Please, fco5273@aol.com or Katarin_MoonStar@yahoo.com  
  
Summary: "It's in the way he reacts to things in a way completely different form before." Things are different for Travis now. (slash, threesome Ed/Ted/Travis(just read it))  
  
Notes: DarkPrincess suggested Ed/Ted/Travis threesome and I scoffed. Choked and scoffed and went off on why it would never work. Me and my big mouth. Damn you DarkPrincess, I have homework!!! (btw, summer camp fic already in the works)  
  
Notes2: Title comes from ST:TOS ep #75  
  
***For DarkPrincess, because the bunnies are biting, and it's all her damn fault. (g) also for Rini, who said she'd make me an Ed/Ted icon and therefore made my day. I might give her my first born (g)  
  
Something was off, not something that he could clearly define and  
  
avoid it, but still, something nonetheless. For some reason Travis caught  
  
himself looking at all the wrong things in all the wrong moments. And slowly but  
  
surely Travis is beginning to become embarrassed for himself because the first  
  
noble tenant of Buddhism may be that all of life is suffering, but enough is  
  
enough.  
  
It's in all the little, subtle things he sees all day. It's in the way he  
  
reacts to things in a way completely different form before. Before, he didn't  
  
stop and stare when Lee Johns was bent over the drinking fountain. He  
  
didn't keep staring as Lee stood up fully erect (god) and watch as a small  
  
drop of water glistened it's way down over his jaw and throat to disappear  
  
into his shirt. He meditated on it at first, in the vague "wisdom comes from  
  
knowing oneself" kind of way, and was willing to admit that Lee was in fact  
  
very attractive. A few isolated incidents weren't enough to define a  
  
sexuality however and so, no firm decisions were made.  
  
Then it started to become a problem. Ray and Travis and the station  
  
and *connecting* and Travis almost didn't advise him to go home and work  
  
it out with his father. He almost didn't push him in Lily's direction when Ray  
  
wouldn't break his holding pattern. What he almost did was push him up  
  
against the mixing board and find out if that skin on the side of his throat  
  
was as soft as it looked, and THAT more than anything brought him up  
  
short. This was a bad thing, not because he thought it was wrong, or even  
  
that he thought Ray would take it badly, but because, stuff like this  
  
*changed* friendships in a way he wasn't ready to deal with.  
  
Working out the *issues* involved with the "big gay revelation" and  
  
his teen-aged boy mind wasn't very hard. Being able to center himself in  
  
his sleep and stay in deep meditation and lotus for hours paid off in that  
  
way. Outside of that, he had RFR to keep his mind occupied and even  
  
further explore this new facet of his identity. And maybe Lily hit a little close  
  
to home when she was chastising him about the Miss C thing. But the  
  
*freeedom* involved in expressing a few of the observations his new found  
  
perception allowed him was refreshing. For once he was able to express  
  
this hidden part of himself and no one had to know the truth.   
  
So the dealing was going well and he didn't see the need to really tell  
  
anyone about it. It wasn't as if it was eating him alive, and this *belonging*  
  
thing felt so *good*, he wanted it to last forever, or at least until graduation.  
  
So it didn't really matter if his eyes drifted to Robbie no matter where he  
  
was. It didn't matter that his stomach did something odd whenever Robbie  
  
walked into a room, smiled at him, smiled in general, hell, fucking  
  
breathed, it was okay. He and Robbie were friends and (god shouldn't he  
  
notice much Travis *touches* him, the way his eyes darken when they're  
  
talking) that's the way it's going to be. Whenever his hands itch to be lain  
  
across Robbie's denim covered thigh or his field of vision is filled with  
  
chocolate skin and dark eyes, he simply looks away. Looks out at Roscoe  
  
High and tries to absorb it all. Only, his new perception has clued him into  
  
something. And Ed and Ted aren't actually trying to hide.  
  
They really aren't. All of the touches, the eye contact, the *draping*  
  
(and you'd think people would notice that the resident geeks practically sit  
  
in each others *laps* but whatever) is in plain sight and bravery like that,  
  
impresses Travis. They aren't being deliberate or flamboyant, they just  
  
refuse to hide. So Travis looks at them when he wants to look at Robbie.  
  
He thinks about them while he wants to ponder Robbie and on day, Ted  
  
looks back.  
  
It didn't frighten him and he didn't panic, but it was surprising. They  
  
seemed so *involved* with each other, as if the world didn't exist outside of  
  
themselves, that he didn't realize that they did in fact notice things. And it  
  
probably hadn't slipped their notice that he had picked up the habit of  
  
*staring* whenever they were around while he was anywhere with Robbie.  
  
And that, was in fact petrifying. He could hope that they just thought it was  
  
"new-kid strangeness," but he doubted it. He had seen it in them and they  
  
were bound to see it in him. The only option open now was plausible  
  
deniability. He looks away and refocuses his attention on the little tete a  
  
tete the others are embroiled in.  
  
It doesn't happen right away, but sure enough, Ed and Ted decide to  
  
talk with him. He had expected a confrontation at school, or even at  
  
Mickey's, so it was unexpected when they fell into step with me as he  
  
walked home one night after a broadcast. "Hello Travis," Ed suddenly said,  
  
and they were both walking on either side of him. "You've been staring,"  
  
Ted continues without letting Travis reply. "We were wondering what was  
  
so fascinating about us suddenly?" Ed picks up and Travis wonders for an  
  
insane moment if this conversation is going to take place without him  
  
speaking at all. But they're looking at him now like they expect an answer  
  
and he opens his mouth and makes a kind of strangled sound, while  
  
looking around to make sure no one is looking and wishes like hell that he  
  
was having this conversation anywhere else but here. Ed and Ted seem to  
  
sense that, "we thought it was something like that, Ted's house is right  
  
over there. Let's go," Ed says and they both grab onto Travis and head up  
  
the street.  
  
Ted's house is neat and clean and his mother seems very excited to  
  
meet one of Ted's friends. It doesn't surprise Travis, Ted's mother was  
  
probably under the impression that Ed was Ted's only friend, and it isn't off  
  
the mark, but Travis says nothing to disillusion her of this fact. When the  
  
three of them are safely ensconced in Ted's room (with a *giant* plateful of   
  
sugar cookies and Kool Aid) Ed turns to him and arches an eyebrow  
  
expectantly. "I, um," Travis can't seem to get the words out and Ed puts his  
  
hand out onto Travis' arm. "It's not like we'll react badly," Ted tells him. And  
  
that's really, just, liberating. Freeing in a way that Travis didn't think was  
  
possible anymore. So he tells them, all of it. He eases up on the need,  
  
want, love in regard to Robbie, passing it off as an attraction and nothing  
  
more. It doesn't work, and of course it doesn't because Ed and Ted are  
  
geniuses and they have some experience with being in love with your best  
  
friend. And when Ted asks the question, "Why don't you tell him?" Travis  
  
can't answer, he doesn't know.  
  
Travis has questions for them, mainly about the mechanics, the" how  
  
to's" and the "this goes where's" and he doesn't blush to badly until  
  
listening to Ed and Ted wax poetic about first kisses makes him hard. Ted  
  
blushes horribly when Travis asks about sex and Ed has to take over,  
  
although he's just as embarrassed. "Well it's different for different people,"  
  
he begins and explains the logistics of it. And to Travis it sounds, painful,  
  
but Ted fights the blush long enough to tell him that despite the hurt, it  
  
does feel good. They talk for hours about how confusing it all is (or was in  
  
Ed and Ted's case) and when Travis finally notices the time, it's very dark  
  
outside, and he's still hard. "You could stay the night," Ted tells me and he  
  
nods vaguely, something else is going on, has been going on and he's only  
  
just now noticing it.  
  
Ted goes to retrieve the bed linen and ask his mother about the  
  
impromptu sleepover while Ed and Travis make room for all of them to  
  
sleep in the room. Ted returns with the linen and snacks (more cookies  
  
and punch), and the three of them lay out the sheets and dig in. Ed and  
  
Ted will be on Ted's bed and Travis is getting the floor. The only  
  
consolation is the fact that Ted had to look like he was getting enough bed  
  
clothes for two people so the makeshift bed is well padded. Travis strips to  
  
his boxers and lays down on the soft pile and stares at the ceiling. There  
  
are constellations painted on the ceiling and Travis is really getting into  
  
stargazing, "Cassiopeia," he thinks when he feels two warm, solid forms  
  
pressing their weight against him.   
  
"Ed? Ted?" Travis asks, and it hits him,  
  
this was what was off. This was what they were planning. It isn't a surprise  
  
when he feels hands at the waistband of his boxers or those on his chest. Ed's mouth licks a trail of wet down his chest and back up, before zeroing in on his nipples. He can't help but moan at that, and Ted looks up sharply from where he's removing Travis' boxers to draw one finger up to his lips in a command for silence. And he gets this, the practical demonstration, but he can't help but wish the  
  
hands were darker or that the hair tickling his chin while Ed kisses and  
  
licks down his chest was longer and had more volume. It works however, in  
  
a twisted way, Ed's hands are dark against his skin and Ted's hair is long  
  
and bouncy against his throat. He feels guilty for all of 5 minutes however  
  
because then, Ted's lips are surrounding him while Ed works his nipples. Travis' eyes bulge slightly, and only the fist he's lodged into his mouth stops the scream from getting out. Silence? It's all he can do to groan at a sensible volume. He grips Ted's hair and arches into Ed's mouth and all the while, he's  
  
superimposing someone else's face over theirs.   
  
Travis expects they know this however, and doesn't feel very guilty. It also doesn't hurt that it's hard to feel guilty when your brain is being sucked out of your dick. Just when Travis begins to feel like the end is in sight, Ted pulls back slightly. There's still the warm, wet, *suction*, but it's lessened now, like Ted doesn't really care if Travis cums or not. Travis would complain about this, but Ed distracts him by moving away from his chest, where he'd been laving Travis' nipples with something akin to abandon, to fumble in Ted's bedside table. Just as Travis is going to ask what he's doing though, Ed emerges from the drawer victorious. He can barely make it out in the low light of Ted's ancient Darth Vader nightlight, but it appears to be a tube of some sort. Then Travis' brain short circuits when Ed un-caps it and starts warming the liquid that pours out between his fingers. He moves back over towards Ted and Travis, and Travis can feel the vibrations in his dick (still buried deeply inside Ted's *hot* mouth) when Ted moves up to his knees and tilts the upper part of his body down. The movement jars a gasp out of Travis, both because he knows what Ed is going to do next, and because of how much *deeper* he's gone into Ted. Ed pushes a single finger into Ted, thrusting in and out slowly. Ted loses his rhythm on Travis' cock for a second and then he's right back on track. It would appear that even in this, the infamous Ed and Ted teamwork comes to the fore. Travis can't help but smile at that, and he begins to imagine Ed and Ted sitting down on Ted's bed with "The Joy of Gay Sex" and working through all the mechanics of gay sex. "Letting it Flow through them" and soiling Ted's Babylon 5 sheets.  
  
He doesn't have much time for funny thoughts though, because Ed is moving another finger into Ted and Ted hums appreciatively around Travis and even though the angle is bad, Travis thinks seeing those fingers move in and out of Ted's tight, *tight* hole, might be the hottest thing he's ever seen. He quickly revises that thought when Ed pulls out and slicks up a third finger, before pushing them back into Ted. Ted's appreciation manifests itself in a renewed interest in getting Travis off, and he is more than happy to oblige. Ted's mouth, so, *wet*, *hot*, *slick* around him, sucking and sucking and Travis doesn't realize that his eyes are closed until a strange noise from Ed causes his eyes to snap open. He almost cums at the sight. Ed is easing himself into Ted, dark purple head just slipping past the tight ring and into the lube-slick hole. Ed presses deeper and deeper until his testicles are resting against Ted's, dark hair tickling Ted's nether regions. Travis lays there, transfixed as Ed begins moving in little thrusts, in and out of Ted. Ted's throat is working convulsively around Travis by now aching cock, and really it's okay. Ted must still be acclimating to Ed because he keeps his thrusts gentle and shallow, slowly going deeper and deeper. Finally, Ed must feel that Ted has loosened enough and he begins to pull out. Travis can feel Ted's moan of loss at this but it doesn't last long because Ed's thrusting back in to Ted in no time. Ted makes the *sweetest* mewling noise at this and it seems to spark something in both Travis and Ed. It's a race to the finish line then and Travis can feel it approaching him quickly. He can't help it really, he's getting sucked off while watching the *hottest* gay porn EVER. Ed cums just before him and when he does his eyes get very soft as he looks down at Ted. "ted," he whispers, faintly and scratchy, and achingly sweet. It's like Ed couldn't think of cumming any other way. As if nothing but Ted could do it for him. Ted cums to then, and the murmur he lets out also sounds suspiciously like Ed's name, in that same tone. Travis finds his relief last and even though Ed's still thrusting lazily in and out of Ted, and Ted is swallowing greedily, little rivers of white dripping onto his jaw, Travis feels alone. It's not a nice feeling.  
  
When it's all over, he looks over at Ed and  
  
Ted curled up into one another and something clenches inside him. "You  
  
get it now, right?" Ted asks and it's hard to take someone serious after  
  
you've cum down their throat, but Travis pays attention. And it dawns. He's  
  
been ashamed, ashamed and repressive and that's bad for the spirit. So  
  
much for being open-minded and in tune with his feelings. This is what Ed  
  
and Ted were trying to show him, it isn't wrong and it isn't bad and if it were  
  
with his best friend, it'd be even better. Ted just smiles at him in a lazy way  
  
and, snuggling further into Ed, falls asleep. Travis looks up at the ceiling  
  
and maps out the constellations. He closes his eyes and sees dark hair  
  
brushing over capuchin skin and a smile so wide and *bright* it made his  
  
teeth hurt. He dreams to the sound of Ed and Ted's even breathing. 


	2. Let That Be Your Last Battlefield

Title: Let That Be Your Last Battlefield  
  
Fandom: Radio Free Roscoe  
  
Pairing: Travis/ Robbie, mention of Ed/Ted and Ed/Ted/Travis  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: well aside from the slash, the mention of the threesome  
  
Archive: My site (katarinshaven.bravehost.com), WWOMB, ff.net, anyone else, you want it ask and ye shall receive.  
  
Feedback: Please, fco5273@aol.com or Katarin_MoonStar@yahoo.com  
  
Summary: Robbie thinks he could get used to this, then realizes he already has. slash Travis/Robbie  
  
Notes: This is the first 2nd chapter I've ever written, I'm kind of a one-shot girl, but it was 4:00 in the morning and I had nothing better to do (that I wanted to do)  
  
Notes2: The title is from ST:TOS ep. #70  
  
******If anyone is interested, I tweaked chapter 1 of this fic and made it for a more (*cough*) "mature" audience. It's NC-17 and on my site: katarinshave.bravehost.com go read it, it's pornolicious, but do bear in mind that it is in fact real, live, graphic smut. Don't read it if that sort of thing bothers you.  
  
He doesn't know if he's done something wrong or if maybe Travis is having a rough couple of weeks, but Robbie can't help but feel alone when he looks around. Ray is (as always) focusing completely on Lily and he can't really blame him. If Robbie had someone like her he probably wouldn't take his eyes off her either. Lily is trying to get Ray to pay attention, but it's still new to her, and the attempt is only half serious. They're completely wrapped up in each other and despite it shutting him out of their lives a little, he is happy for them. So, now that 2 out of 3 of his best friends are lovestruck, it's time to unite with his other best friend against googly eyes and pet names.  
  
But Travis is always preoccupied lately, he never looks at them, only speaks to them when they're all discussing RFR, and he seems to be hanging around Ed and Ted a lot more than usual. Robbie was under the impression that Travis didn't know the two very well, and that what he did know he didn't like (I mean it was *just* an egg drop), but in all honesty, Travis is sticking to the geeks like a four year old with a security blanket. And that *hurts*. So Robbie is alone, in a crowd of people, and he gets this feeling of emptiness inside whenever he thinks about it. He expected Ray and Lily to pull away, because that's how young love is, but he thought he could lean on Travis, and not having him here is really causing something inside him to twist, in the most visceral way.  
  
What good is missing someone who's actually around though. It feels wrong and strange to be doing the whole "poor me" scene when his friends are still technically here, so he puts on the brave face and endeavors to work through it. After all, Ray will occasionally ask him to play a game of torpedo with him, and Lily still loans him CDs and plays her guitar, and Travis always smiles if Robbie does first, so it's like a contest between them. The smile Travis wears in these moments, makes Robbie ache for the loss of a friend, because Travis seems to be happy. Happy without Robbie, without Lily, without Ray, without all of them, and how can he deal with that. Should he begrudge Travis happiness because Ray and Lily got to the Euphoria train before he did and therefore they have priority? It wouldn't be fair so Robbie just steps aside. He is Travis' friend after all, and that still means something to him. So, he sees Travis less and less around school, and doesn't really see him after school and it all would have gone on that way if Robbie hadn't been at the drinking fountain while Travis was in deep conversation with Ted.  
  
"So, what does it feel like?" Travis asked, curiosity dripping from every pore. "Nice, *full*, warm, and then there's your prostrate and well, let's not get talking about that." Ted replied, noticing Robbie standing off to the side looking gobsmacked. "Umm, I think either you've found your chance or are wayyyy, wayyy, out of the closet," Ted tells Travis, before standing up and looking down at him, "good luck, yeah." Then he leaves and Robbie is still there gaping like a fish. "So you're probably wondering what that was about, huh?" Travis asks, eyes fixed on his, Robbie can only nod vaguely. Travis leads them to an empty classroom and sits down on the teacher's desk in full lotus. He looks like he's centering himself and Robbie has a moment to panic about whatever is so bad that he needs spiritual guidance. "So, lately, I've been noticing some strange things..." and Travis goes on from there, about Lee Johns and water and Ray? and Robbie thinks he might have felt this way before. This was like when you were in English and everyone was reading out parts in a play and it's your turn only you can't remember what Act your in, or which character you are, or even which play it is. This feels like all of that and more, because Travis is, for once, babbling. His words don't make any concrete sense and Robbie's tempted to just sit and listen and laugh when he starts talking about the history of pants. Travis seems to sense that his word-a-thon isn't going well though, and abruptly stops. "God that's embarrassing," he says to Robbie, who has the decency not to smile to brightly. "I just, well, hell, here goes nothing," and he's leaning forward and up and his eyes are closed and, *lips*, *mouth*, *soft*, *Travis*. It's an odd enough thought to bring him up for air, and when he looks at Travis, lips slightly swollen and hair a bit tousled, he can't think of anything to say. "So, umm, that was different," Robbie says and it seems to jar Travis to action. He grabs Robbie's waist and pushes him against the wall, and *KISSES* him, with *tounge* and "wow" for a shy guy Travis knows how to kiss. It lasts forever, it lasts for seconds and when they come up for air again, Robbie looks over and says, "oh," in a quiet voice, and slumps back against the wall.  
  
His head makes contact with a loud cracking sound and it brings Robbie back to something resembling functional. "I, um, have to go Travis. Maybe we should like, talk, later, but I really need to go," he tells Travis and starts for the door. "What was the 'Oh' for?" Travis asks, no sign of hurt, just mild confusion and an air of *patience* about him that really eased the tension in Robbie's shoulders. "I was 'Oh' -ing the fact that I had deduced why you were so distant a while ago, but I didn't know it applied to you to" "What did you think it was?" he asks, all cool, slow voice. "I was thinking about how I didn't blame Ray and Lily for pulling away. I remember thinking, 'that's what young love is about.' And it's true isn't it, that's why you pulled away, you're in love with me." The last is delivered with a note of wonder in Robbie's voice. Travis can only nod, and gaze piercingly. "I can't..., Right now I'm not," Robbie stumbles for a few words to explain himself. Travis' hand on his stops that train of thought though, "I understand," he says, "take as long as you need." And Robbie knows Travis means it, and he can't help but think that he's lucky, that Travis won't just thrust him (pardon the pun) into the whole gay thing. So Robbie nods and Travis kisses him again and Robbie thinks he could get used to this, then realizes he already has. 


	3. Reviewing the Situation

Title: Reviewing the Situation  
  
Rating: R (for pure unadulterated smut)  
  
Pairing: Robbie/ Travis Notes: So, I was writing another chapter, with you know, an actual plot, when the requests for the smut came in. I'm planning on this being something of an epic portrayal of how they get together, so porn at this point... didn't make any sense. They asked for it though, so this is what I came up with  
  
***Thanks as always to my (insert adjective here) beta Courtney. She beta'd this from her deathbed, hope she gets better soon, or the next one is going to take even longer.****  
  
Reviewing The Situation  
It's kind of a shock really, this *awareness* of his body. The tingling in his lips, the heat along his chest and torso. Every part of him that made contact with Travis is so warm and tingly and he's actually worried about the lack of weirdness to that. Travis *touched* him, and all he can think about is that he wants more. Maybe it's all to new, maybe the existential bullshit will come later, but right now, he wants Travis here. He wants him kissing and holding him and using that perfect, perfect mouth to just... devour him.  
  
And there's a surprisingly sexy thought, Travis devouring him, on his knees and his mouth open wide... and maybe Robbie should sit down before little things like standing or walking become to hard for him. To hard, funny, because that's exactly what the thought of Travis on his knees makes him. So he wants a blow job, no surprise there, he's a 14 year old boy for Christ's sake. He's always thinking about sex. Usually it's not in regards to Travis, and he's usually not trying to imagine all the amazing things someone like Travis would know about sex, but still, sex, all the time. And Robbie is tired, and still in some form of shock (getting kissed by your best friend qualifies for shock, right), so he really isn't going to fight the desire to just, fall asleep, and not worry about it. He strips down to boxers and an undershirt and settles himself into bed  
  
He's woken up in the middle of the night by someone getting in to bed with him. He can't really think of anyone he'd share a bed with (it's been years since he and Ray were young enough to do that during sleepovers), so he turns over. And there's Travis looking back at him. He smiles at him and brings his hand up to Robbie's shoulder, running his fingers over the bare biceps and down his arm. "I couldn't sleep," he says, and gives Robbie that smoldering look that Robbie's beginning to remember. Travis has been looking at him like this for months, and he's just now classifying it as smoldering? But there really isn't time for introspection when those hands are running all over every exposed bit of skin on him. Over his throat and across his cheeks and his shirt rode up in the night, exposing a small stripe of belly, and Travis runs his fingertips over that too.  
  
"s...So you couldn't sleep and thought you'd come over here and do what?" Robbie asks him. "Anything you want," Travis replies, shifting slightly, so his lips can follow the path his fingers took only moments before. And it isn't fair, because how can Robbie say anything remotely resembling intelligent, when Travis' *mouth* is anywhere near him, and all the blood has suddenly slammed into his dick. Travis is going to notice that soon too, because he's angling his head to kiss along his belly, and Robbie knows the tent he's developed in his boxers isn't going to go unnoticed. Sure enough when Travis brushes his lips against his belly, Robbie's cock twitches, and when Travis' tongue peeks out to lick a wet stripe from the bottom of his shirt to the top of his boxers, his cock jumps, bumping Travis' chin. Robbie closes his eyes at this, embarrassed beyond measure, but Travis doesn't seem to mind. He actually seems to like it.  
  
Travis is nuzzling into his boxer clad length when Robbie finally gets the guts to open his eyes, and he almost cums at the sight. He doesn't though and when Travis' hands grab onto his shirt, lifting it up over his head and off his body, Robbie helps him. His mouth moves up then, slowly traveling from his navel to his collarbone and back down over each of his nipples. Travis' hands dip down into his boxers and Robbie gasps as his fingers begin playing along his length. He's trying to get Robbie's boxers off now and when he does, he pulls back to look down at him. It isn't as creepy as Robbie thought it would be, having someone stare at him while he's naked. Really, it's kind of hot, because Travis, staring at him with that much lust in his eyes, and a *promise* to do something about, is enough to really throw any ideas Robbie had about saying 'no' right out the window.  
  
Then Travis is pressing him down into the mattress, lying practically on top of him and *kissing* him. Hot, wet slides of his tongue in Robbie's mouth and that *taste* exploding across his senses. It's to good, and the weight of him, small compact muscles pushing him down, holding him down, makes Robbie go just a little insane. He tries to rub himself off against Travis, but he's still fully clothed, and there is no way Robbie's going to get enough friction from that. And yeah, *clothes*. Travis being fully clothed while Robbie lays beneath him, completely naked, completely vulnerable, is even hotter than if Travis were naked, maybe. He probably won't find out though, because when Travis finally detaches his mouth from Robbie's, he's headed straight down.  
  
Robbie doesn't think he'll do it, he continues to tell himself that right up until his shaft is resting against Travis' lips. Then Travis is opening his mouth, letting the head slip inside. It looks incredibly erotic, the dusky flesh of Robbie's cock just barely penetrating that ripe red mouth. He lets out a groan as Travis begins to move his tongue around the tip and over his glans. The small thrust that comes when Travis begins to concentrate on the vein along the underside of his cock is involuntary, but *god* does it feel good. It also sends a message, because Travis sucks him in just the tiniest bit further after that and then a little more, then he pulls back out to lick at the head. He keeps alternating between sucking him in and swirling his tongue along the head and before long, a rhythm is established. Suck, suck, swirl, suck, suck, swirl, and it really is the best thing Robbie's ever felt. Travis begins to massage his testicles and Robbie knows he's *weeping* precome when Travis start to drag his teeth slightly on the upstroke. It's to much, to much sensation, to much *good*, and Robbie can feel his orgasm coming. He tries to warn Travis off, but Travis just shakes his head and continues the rhythm. Robbie has time to look down and *see* his cock disappearing and reappearing between Travis' spit slicked lips, before he cums, *hard*. Travis is swallowing it all and Robbie suddenly remembers some TV show or movie that said, "she really loves you if she swallows," and it makes him smile. He reaches a hand down to stroke along Travis' exposed nape...  
  
Robbie wakes up to the sound of his alarm, beeping loudly away, and the feel of his boxers sticking to his body. He carefully gets up and, after turning off the alarm clock, goes to take a shower. His last thought before allowing the steaming water wash away his release is about how quickly he's getting used to the idea of himself and Travis. 


	4. Itemized

Title: Itemized  
  
Pairing: Travis/Robbie  
  
Series/Sequel: part 4 of the 'Edenverse'  
  
Rating: PG (no seriously, it's PG)  
  
Notes: Robbie: "Don't look at me like that guys, Waller's making me write down every frown I turn into a smile" Travis: "He made you make a chart?" Robbie: "No... the chart was my idea" –This Just In  
  
Notes2: for Neut because she loves me, because England is 'Radio Free' at the moment (*snicker* /lame history joke) and because she is SO damn British. (favourite, I love that), and because she is one of the last great Trobbie shippers.  
  
Thanks to: my überbeta Courtney, who patiently deleted those commas and ritually refilled the insulin syringes.  
  
Disclaimer: If they belonged to me I'd pack Lily off to Siberia and the boys would never wear shirts. Who am I kidding, they'd never wear ANYTHING!  
  
Nothing was different. He looked and looked and looked, but Robbie couldn't find anything different in his reflection. Everything else had changed, why hadn't that? There weren't any new nuances that would tell any one, nothing about his face screamed "I'm Gay, Ask Me How," and he didn't know if that made him feel relieved or disappointed. And really, the whole "ask me how" idea is ludicrous, because he doesn't know how. Yesterday he was a regular guy, and now... he likes Travis, *like that*. He tries to imagine walking up to Travis today and kissing him, in front of everyone, and whatever happy, twitchy feeling he might get in his pants at the thought of Travis' lips is rapidly killed by the mad terror the thought of such a public display of gayness evokes.  
  
Oh god. He said it. Gay, he's gay, Travis is gay, they're gay together. Well, not really together yet because they haven't done anything... oh god. What if Travis expects to... do that... to him? Robbie stares at himself in the mirror some more, waiting for his hands to stop trembling so he can brush his teeth. They do, finally, and Robbie decides to save the deep thought for until after he's had something to eat. His Rice Krispies don't have any answers however, and he only barely manages to choke them down. He finishes his morning absolutions and despite his stupor, catches the bus.  
  
No one seemed to notice his near fugue and Robbie was able to dodge everyone all day. The thought of running into Travis had him in a near blind panic, he knew Ray would notice something was wrong and didn't want to have to lie to him, Lily would grill him non-stop until he told her *exactly* what was the matter and even Ed and Ted were out as far as conversation went. He wasn't completely sure what Ted had been talking to Travis about, but he got the vague picture and wasn't interested in getting the idea in full Technicolor.  
  
The library was the most obvious option. Lily rarely came in here unless she had a report to do, Ray probably wasn't even aware this building HAD books in it, and Travis seemed to be 'above' the conventional wisdom of books. So he hid out in the library because... there was a report due in History in about a month and it never hurt to get a head start. He wasn't hiding from Travis, he was being a good student. So, history book open, glasses firmly perched on his nose, Robbie prepared to do some serious studying.  
  
Which didn't explain why he couldn't stop thinking about Travis, about his mouth and his smile and the way he... argh, think of all of the bad things Travis does. Think of the way he smirks at every dumb thing everyone does and the way he's always spouting some fortune cookie nonsense, and how he's always quoting from old books, because he reads a lot and he's really smart and kind of sexy and... this wasn't helping.  
  
"Fine!" Robbie thinks as he pulls out his spiral notebook and opens it to a blank page. "I can at least be organized about this. Just a list of Travis' good and bad traits... just for perspective." Robbie doesn't even notice how much time and how many sheets of paper have gone by until he feels a hand on his shoulder. He jumps a little and whirls around.  
  
Travis is standing behind him, grin in place, his hand not moving from its position on Robbie's shoulder. He tries not to think about it, tries not to let the *heat* that pours off of Travis through this small point of contact preoccupy him from saying something witty and intelligent, something that will take that near-smirk right off Travis' face.  
  
"...uh.."  
  
"Oh, smooth McGrath, that'll teach him," Robbie thinks to himself bitterly. Travis breaks the awkward silence that follows before it becomes too oppressive.  
  
"Can I sit down?" he asks, gesturing towards the seat next to Robbie.  
  
For a second Robbie's tempted to tell him no. He wants to turn away from him and ignore him and teach him a lesson for making Robbie feel this way, for turning him into... something he wasn't before. But he doesn't want Travis to go, he wants him to stay, he wants Travis to talk to him, tell him it's okay to feel this way, that there isn't anything wrong with him. So he nods and looks down at his notebook. The notebook with what he's decided to call 'The Travis Project'. He hastily tries to push everything into his backpack, which results in all of it falling to the floor. Travis, of course, goes to help (#36 on the positive list: Travis is considerate).  
  
"Umm, Robbie?" Travis says, laughter clearly evident in his voice "What are these?" He holds up a few pages of the 'project' and Robbie has to groan.  
  
"It was just something to help me figure out a few things...you know, smallabout us/small," Robbie replies, whispering the last. "I thought it might be helpful, you know, organize my thoughts..." Robbie trails off, glad his skin is too dark to show his blush.  
  
"Robbie, I hold in my hand a very detailed point-by-point analysis of my various personality traits, and... is this a bar graph?" Travis laughs slightly as Robbie makes a grab for the papers. "It's color-coded, blues are for my positive traits and reds are for the negative ones... Jesus Robbie," Travis says, all laughter gone from his face as he turns towards him, "If you were having that much of a problem with this," and he breaks off to indicate the two of them, "you should have talked to me about it. I mean, yeah, I'm kind of biased in regards to the issue, but you're my friend first and I want you to always feel comfortable talking to me. We are friends still, right?" Travis' face as he asks is so open, so earnest, it's all Robbie can do not to kiss him. Not to lean forward and capture that beautiful mouth with his, tongue darting inside to *taste* and...Travis is talking, words are coming out of his mouth and they probably mean something.  
  
"...then I don't want this to go any further, I haven't been able to make many friends and your friendship means more to me than anything..." (#17 on the positive list: Travis is one of his best friends, #21 on the negative list: Travis is one of his best friends) It doesn't really matter though, when Travis looks up from the floor where he's picking up the pieces of 'The Travis Project' and into Robbie's eyes.  
  
"Just say you want to stay friends and we will, no pressure, no awkwardness, no questions asked," Travis says. Robbie's looking down at him and the position is eerily similar to the one in his dream last night. So similar in fact, that Robbie lets out a gasp when Travis' hand reaches up towards his face to... push his glasses back up from where they'd fallen to the end of his nose. It isn't quite as hot as his dream, but it's so fucking *intimate* and they've always been this way. Travis has always touched him so freely and openly; it's a wonder he didn't realize all of this before. It wasn't as if Travis was hiding it very well and Robbie likes to think that he's a *relatively* bright boy, but apparently he isn't because this has been the mother of all pink elephants and they've gone several months without mentioning it.  
  
And Travis is still looking up at him, waiting for his answer, and Robbie just wants to kiss him long and hard and maybe never stop. It doesn't look like anyone's around and it really doesn't matter at this point so Robbie moves forward and tangles his hand in Travis' short, spiky hair. When their mouths meet, it's like fireworks. All the raw passion of yesterday afternoon is still present only this time Robbie knows what's going on and is actively participating. Tongues duel and teeth knock together slightly and when Robbie pulls back, he has to stare at Travis' mouth. It's so *red* and *swollen* so he kisses it again. It only lasts a few seconds this time, because a group of students walk by and Robbie nearly gives himself whiplash he pulls away so quickly.  
  
Travis is still looking at him though, with shock in his eyes, mouth open, lips slightly parted and Robbie has to remind himself of the group of kids not ten feet from where he sits in order to keep from kissing him again. Travis reaches a hand up to his own face and touches his lips, a smile tugging across his features.  
  
"So does this mean...brrrrrring" Travis begins, only to be cut off by the bell. Robbie looks at him for a second, before collecting his books and 'The Travis Project'.  
  
"Yeah," he softly states, "I think it does." He stands up then and walks towards the door. he can feel Travis' eyes on him and he doesn't mind.  
  
Classes go by in almost a blur and before he knows it, it's 4:00 and he's at the station. It's the first he's seen of Travis since the library and he smiles at him, shyly. When it's time for his question of the day, he's fairly certain what he wants to talk about.  
  
"I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering... what do you look for when you get into a relationship? How do you decide if they're worth the possible heartache? Any thoughts Shady?" Robbie asked, looking at Lily.  
  
"Well, I'd like to be able to hold a conversation with them and also be able to go to a movie with them and not spend an hour arguing over what to see, so I guess I look for some one I can be friends with. And then decide if I want them as a friend... or more." She replies, looking a little confused.  
  
"What's with the sudden interest in the dating game Question Mark?" Ray asks. "who's the lucky lady?"  
  
"Maybe Question Mark is just trying to strike up a discussion, Pronto, where people call in and give their opinion, it isn't unheard of..." Lily counters.  
  
"You know how to make a decision like that?" Travis cuts in, before Lily and Ray could get too worked up.  
  
"No, Smog, please enlighten us," Ray answers, not a little sourly.  
  
"Venn diagrams," Travis replies and when Robbie looks up at him... he's smirking. "Some people like to go with bar graphs, but in my opinion, they're just complicating the task. A Venn diagram is easier to make and gives the pertinent information just as well." Ray and Lily are staring at Travis like he's gone insane and Robbie just laughs.  
  
(#8 on the negative list, Travis is a sarcastic little bastard) Travis smirks at him from his little booth, and maybe Robbie's just being a sap, but it feels like a kiss. 


End file.
